slendermanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/RP News 9/6/2014
CHANNEL 400 News A busy news day today as a series of random situations struck across the United States today. Firstly, the evening was touched by a series of odd blue lights across Yellow Stone park. The lights were symmetrical and advancing across Yellowstone. Although these lights died out quickly before law enforcement could arrive, an explosion was visited to the location of a large mechanical vehicle that is assumed, at this time, to be a tank. The United States government has said no terrorist organization is claiming responsibility, although some experts believe it was the government themselves testing new devices in the national park. Charges are supposedly being pending towards the federal government in the event of new information. Environmentalist group WABS has already begun picketing the situation as Government Coverup, and two of their ranks were arrested for public indecency. Additionally, sources are telling of a Boeing 747 that was apparently crashed into by a currently unidentified plane. Once again, no government organization or terrorist group is claiming ownership. The plane crash was luckily saved by its piloted, a one 42 year old Plane Veteran Michael Jakison, who managed to keep the plane from crashing into the ocean. Just barely managing to keep said plane from crashing headfirst, he managed to emergency land it. Sadly, five people were killed aboard the plane. Three young women, an elderly man, and a stewardess. Their names are currently unknown, but are being released to their families. Disney Land will likely be closed for a while, as a series of large destructions occurred on several of the rides. Originally believed to be planned demolitions are now unknown as no signs of explosives have been found. It is currently unknown as to what caused it, however it is still believed to have been a planned attack. To round out the excitement, an unexplained explosion has occurred in Georgia. A plane, believing to have fallen from the sky for unknown reasons, fell from the sky. Authorities currently believe it is indeed the plane that struck the Boeing 747, but currently the plane nor the impact site have been found. A sad incident, believed to be unrelated. A motel was massacred. A few surviving individuals claim to have heard gunshots. One man who chooses to rename nameless, states he saw a man walk out of room 105 and shoot a maid and many patrons. He also states he saw the man shoot a driver, then take his car. Due to the situation and the darkness, he could not identity the shooter. Police are on the lookout for a serial killer with a highly powerful weapon. The National Screamer THE GOVERNMENT IS PULLING THE WOOL OVER YOUR EYES PEOPLE!!! REMEMBER DO NOT LET THEM HERD YOU LIKE CATTLE!!! THE TESTING OF TANKS IN A NATIONAL PARK IS UNBELIEVABLE!!! IMPEACH THE PRESIDENT NOW!!! Check our related Articles * Hot beach bodies! * Artina Jose and Jessie Melaniomopobhodi cat-fight in public! * WHO REALLY KILLED ELVIS!!! Conspiracy Monthly All of this a coincidence? Bah! Hardly! Tanks in the National Forest? Planes being struck by others and crashing in Georgia? Yeah right! You expect me to believe slaughter happened for nothing? BULLCRAP!!! What we're looking at here is a government cover up of alien technology! A saucer crashed into a plane, slamming through Disney Land, and crashing in Georgia after all of this! That massacre was a government cover up, killing witnesses! Be on the lookout, fellow conspirators, the government is on the prowl! Category:Blog posts